Aang's favorite Elements
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Ever wonder what Aang's favorite elements are and why? Read to find out. Please review. No flames. If you review...you get a free "E" cookie!
1. Chapter 1: Air

**Disclaimer: Yesterday I did not own Avatar: the last airbender, and today, I still don't.**

**Aang's favorite Elements **

**CHAPTER ONE: AIR**

* * *

While Aang was soaring in the empty sky, he was thinking over a question he had been asked, "Aang, what's your favorite element?"

_The element air had always came easy to him. Whenever he used his air bending, it was like he was one with the wind. The sky was the place where he could lose himself and just fly. It always came easy to him, even when he was younger. Before he could walk, he could fly; he could air bend better than the kids twice his age. When he used his element, he was always at ease. Air was calming and relaxing. It was his first favorite element out of the four._

_In the sky, he controlled the wind and the air. He could bend it to his will. It was always thrilling to go off on his glider, letting the wind drag him along. Air bending came in handing for those day when it wasn't windy enough for flying. And may I mention it's a great for drying yourself off lickety-split._

In his head, he marked air as his favorite of the four elements.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**That's the chapter for air. Next one…you have to read. XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Water

**Disclaimer: Yesterday I did not own Avatar: the last airbender, and today, I still don't.**

**Aang's favorite Elements **

**CHAPTER TWO: WATER**

* * *

Aang sat near a body of water, with his feet dangling in the water, thinking of the next question he was asked, "Aang, how about your second favorite?"

_For him, water had came easy to him like a second nature. He never had any trouble with it. It was always something easy to do, and fun. And it only helped that he had the most patient water bending teacher ever to teach him. Water was tranquil, it calmed him just as much as his own element did. There might have been another reason as to why water was his second favorite, and the reason might had been the waterbender girl but he would never tell them that. _

_Water would never around wildly, unless acted by an outside force. It was always calm and still, most of the time. Water healed. Water was cool, and felt nice on his skin. Water cold also be violent but, most of the time, it was peaceful, just like his soul._

Someone threw a pebble in the water, making it move from it's stillness, also bringing Aang out of his train of thoughts. He noted down in his head that water is most definitely his second favorite element.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**That's the second chapter. The third chapter coming up…**


	3. Chapter 3: Earth

**Disclaimer: Yesterday I did not own Avatar: the last airbender, and today, I still don't.**

**Aang's favorite Elements **

**CHAPTER THREE: EARTH**

* * *

Aang stood by a big boulder, pondering the next question given to him. They asked him, "So, what is your third favorite element?"

_Earth had been tricky for him to grasp at first. He had been working with his natural opposite. And it hadn't help that his Earth bending master was going hard on him. Earth was rough, and dirty. He didn't mind the dirt, though. Once he had the element down, it was nice to be able to control the earth but it wasn't really his first or second favorite, more like his third. _

A rock hit him in the head, knocking him out of his thoughts once again that day. He looked back to see where it came from but didn't see anyone. He had shrugged, and noted down that Earth was his third favorite.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well there is chapter 3. Review please. No flames.**


	4. Chapter 4:Fire

**Disclaimer: Yesterday I did not own Avatar: the last airbender, and today, I still don't.**

**Aang's favorite Elements **

**CHAPTER FOUR: FIRE**

* * *

Aang sat by a roaring campfire, thinking over the last question his friend had asked him. "Why is fire your least favorite?"

_Fire was destructive, and only caused harm. It was alive, and hard to handle. He would only learn firebending because it was mandatory but if he had a say he wouldn't have. He still remembers that day, that scream, her burn, her tears, as if it was just yesterday. Never had he forgave himself, that was unforgivable. Fire had harmed the one he loved most. He could never favor fire over the other elements. Never. _

_Fire is wild, it grows, and grows, and if you lose control, the results could be deadly. He'd learn the hard way that day. Fire is the worst element. Fire is hot, and burns away at your skin, leaving ashes. Fire was very much alive._

Aang stood, and noted that fire was his least favorite in his head. He stood up. The campfire was dancing with the air. The earth around was keeping the little fire going. And with water, the fire was out.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hoped you liked it. Please review. No flames. **


End file.
